Bathtub Seduction
by NightJasmine10
Summary: After a long and hard day of attending to his daily duties, all what Koenma wants to do is relax. Upon coming home, he finds that his lover has a surprise to help ease away all the tension he gained throughout the day. One Shot. Ties in with Musical Espionage. KoenmaXOC. Prompt for the YYHKinkmeme: Koenma and his female lover making love in the shower


_**Bathtub Seduction**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this one shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place at the end of Chapter 21 of my multi-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you haven't had the chance to check that and any of my other work out, they are all available to read on , AO3, and on my fanfiction side blog .com. Also, this is to fill one of my prompts I submitted to the YYHKinkmeme blog on Tumblr. There's tons of unfilled prompts on there so go check them out.**_

 **Prompt:** _Koenma and his female lover making love in the shower_

 **One Shot Synopsis:** After a long and hard day of attended to his daily duties, all what Koenma wants to do is relax. Upon coming home, he finds that his lover has a surprise to help ease away all the tension he gained throughout the day. One Shot. Ties in with Musical Espionage. KoenmaXOC.

His tired muscles ached and he had such a horrible headache. Today was such a long day for Koenma. Stamping and processing so much paperwork, still conducting on the investigation for King Enki and now he may have to speak with Yomi and Mukuro in the near future.

Though, Koenma wasn't too sure on that yet. He hadn't as so much as received any documents or letters from Demon World regarding the two former rulers as of yet. But, if he were, he would try to be as ready as he could for it. Banishing those thoughts from his mind for right now, he opened up a gateway to the Human World.

Koenma really wanted to spend some time with Jasmine being that it was Valentine's Day. Sadly being consumed in his work didn't allow him to all day so he decided to surprise her. Koashura and Kotennyo were supposed to be out and about that night so that meant that Jasmine had the apartment all to herself. Koenma stepped through the gateway and it sealed shut behind him.

He only walked for about two blocks until he reached his lover's apartment complex. He pressed the intercom button to Jasmine's apartment, and the voice of Jasmine was heard on the other side, "Yes, who is this and how can we help you?"

Koenma pressed the button again, "Hello my queen. I'm sorry I'm late."

Jasmine responded giggling, "Hello Koenma. That's alright. Just hold on a sec."

She pushed the button to let him through the gate. Koenma proceeded to walk across the grounds and entered Jasmine's apartment building. He walked up the stairs to the second floor. Walking up to the door to his lover's residence, he knocked and only waited for less than a minute before she unlocked the door and opened it up.

Gazing at his human psychic lover, Koenma felt like she took his breath away being dressed up nicely in the red dress she wore. Jasmine wasn't wearing any makeup and she left her long brown curls down and wildly free.

The young demon hunter smiled gazing at her tall and handsome lover, "Come in." She stepped off to the side to let Koenma in.

Stepping into the apartment, Koenma asked her, "How was school?"

Shutting and locking the door behind her, Jasmine replied, "It was alright. Though my lab was interrupted because, one of the fire alarms went off in one of the chemistry labs. Some weirdo screwed up on their experiment and it caused a reaction that wound up exploding. Luckily nobody was hurt, just some of the lab equipment being ruined. I'm so glad I'm not taking that class anymore."

Wrapping his long arms around her slender body, Koenma held her close to his body and added, "I'm glad you're okay. Did you get to finish your lab?"

Reaching up to gently stroke his handsome face, Jasmine gave him a sweet smile, "Sadly no. By the time the fire department was finished with putting out the chemical fire, my lab had already ended. So that means, next week's quiz has been pushed back another week."

Wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing lovingly into his brown eyes, Jasmine asked, "How was work?"

The tall and handsome prince let out a loud sigh. Feeling the muscles in his arms, neck, and shoulders ache again, he grumbled, "Horrible. Stacks upon stacks of paperwork while still conducting my investigation for Enki and I'm freaking out on how Yomi and Mukuro might want to communicate with me. They're not even kings anymore but, I'm hearing rumors about it."

"Oh I'm so sorry my prince." Jasmine snuggled up closer to him, pushing her small perky breasts against his chest.

She felt so bad for her lover and taking his handsome face into her small dainty hands, Jasmine stood on her tip toes gazing into Koenma's beautiful brown eyes and said in a low voice, "I wish I was there to help you my love."

Lightly touching his forehead against hers, the prince replied, "It's alright. Your education should be more important to you anyway. Like I have mentioned before, I don't want to be the guy that ruins your future plans."

Sweetly giggling, Jasmine softly kissed him on the cheek, "You're not screwing up any of my future plans. Koenma, I see you in them."

She reached up and removed his pacifier. As Koenma tried to reach for it to get it back, Jasmine gently nuzzled her nose against his. Seeing him breathing deep and shallow, Jasmine suggested, "How about I help you relax? You really need and deserve it. My prince, you work so hard and most of the time, you're never rewarded for it."

She paused and set his pacifier down on the wooden coffee table. Jasmine approached Koenma placing her hands on his chest. The prince couldn't help but agree with her. Forgetting about his pacifier for right now, he gently cupped Jasmine's lovely face in his hands.

The lovers shared a deep and loving kiss. They moaned into their loving and passionate lip lock as their tongues gently caressed each other's. A moment later, Koenma and Jasmine parted and lovingly gazed into each other's eyes. The prince could see the loving and seductive sparkle he loved glinting in his human lover's eyes.

Feeling the muscles in his neck and shoulders cramping, Koenma groaned with pain and annoyance. Seeing her lover's discomfort, Jasmine knew she had to do something. Reaching her small dainty hand out to him, she offered, "Come on, I know something that'll make your aches and pains go away."

Still wincing a little at the pain, Koenma reached out and gladly took her hand. As he was being led across the living room, Jasmine began to sweetly giggle. It was then Koenma realized that she was walking him over to her bathroom. Standing in front of the door, Jasmine let go of his hand.

She opened the door and asked him, "How does a nice warm shower sound? They always help when I'm aching from a long day at school or at the hospital."

Koenma smiled, "That sounds wonderful my queen."

Gently taking his hand again, Jasmine walked him into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Gazing up at him, her dark brown eyes began to glint in that naughty twinkle Koenma loved. The prince felt his cock beginning to grow hard as he watched Jasmine lick her small pink lips and reply in a low and seductive voice, "Perfect. Go ahead and take off your clothes while I start up the water."

She let go of his hand and shifted her attention to her bathtub. While Jasmine was starting up the water and setting it to the hot setting, Koenma slipped his long red cloak off his broad shoulders and slipped out of his shoes.

Jasmine shifted her attention back to her lover. Watching him unwind the red sash from around his waist, the young demon hunter reached behind her back and unzipped her red dress. Once the zipper was open, Jasmine let the garment fall to the floor.

She kicked it off to the side so she and Koenma won't trip on it. While he was unbuttoning his white shirt, Koenma chuckled thinking how cute she was doing that.

As she unhooked her bra, Jasmine laughed too. She slipped out of her panties and now naked in all her glory, the young psychic grabbed a white plastic bench and set it down in the bathtub.

Slipping out of his pants and boxers, Koenma eyed his lover with interest, "What's that for?"

Giving him a sweet smile, Jasmine just simply replied, "Since you're hurting, I wanna give you a massage." She walked up to him and standing on her tip toes, gazing up into his lovely brown eyes, Jasmine pressed her naked body against his.

She gave him a devilish smirk feeling his erection on her leg. Feeling herself begin to get all hot and bothered, Jasmine said in an innocent and yet seductive tone, "I want to make you feel good my prince."

"I don't like seeing you hurting and being miserable from your daily duties." She continued as she ran her finger tips down his toned chest and abdomen.

Breathing deep and shallow breaths, Koenma bit his bottom lip feeling more and more aroused by the minute. He softly moaned as Jasmine trailed soft kisses along his neck and squealed in delight when she nipped his earlobe and feeling her warm breath on his ear.

Loving his reactions and feeling her arousal rising as well, Jasmine said in a low husky voice, "Come relax with me."

No longer standing on her tip toes, she offered her hand to her lover. Koenma eagerly took it letting Jasmine guide him over to the bathtub. Carefully stepping into the tub, Jasmine let go of his hand and pulled the shower curtain closed behind them. Giving him a sweet and loving smile, Jasmine then ordered, "Have a seat."

Obliging to her order, Koenma sat down on the plastic bench. A sigh escaped from his lips feeling the hot water cascading down onto his aching body. Jasmine walked behind him and placed her small dainty hands on the back of his neck and shoulders beginning to administer her gentle massage.

"Oh Jasmine..."

"Feels good?"

Closing his eyes, he nodded, "Yes. Oh, oh god, yes."

Giggling like a schoolgirl and continuing her treatment to his aching muscles, Jasmine kissed the back of Koenma's neck. The combination of her soft lips on his neck and her gentle hands massaging his shoulders was making him so aroused; it made his cock grow harder by the minute. He knew what his lover wanted.

Jasmine stopped kissing his neck and giggled still massaging his shoulders and back, "Is this turning you on my prince? Tell me, what are you thinking about?"

He squealed in delight feeling her warm breath in his ear. Koenma moaned again and replied, "Y...yes. Fuck, you're making my cock harder with each passing minute."

Loving what she's hearing, the young psychic asked her lover again, "What are you thinking about?"

Breathing deep and shallow, he responded without thinking about what he was going to say next, "Holding you in my arms. I wanna hear you moan and cry out my name as you make love to me. My queen, I wanna make you feel just as good as I'm feeling right now."

Darkly smirking and with her dark brown eyes glinting with that naughty twinkle he liked, Jasmine gently nipped his earlobe earning a pleasurable gasp from her regal lover. Giving him small kisses along the side of his neck, Jasmine spoke in a hushed low voice that was almost a whisper, "What do you want? Do you want me to ride your big hard cock? Do you want to give me multiple orgasms?"

"Y...yes, I...I do."

She stopped massaging his back and shoulders and carefully walked around to face him. Koenma looked up at her to see her smiling. He stood up from the plastic bench and wrapped his long arms around his lover's slender body.

Bring her closer to him to where their wet naked bodies touched, Koenma and Jasmine shared a deep and loving kiss. Slipping their tongues into each other's mouths, they both moaned as their tongues gently caressed each other's.

Breaking the kiss, Koenma trailed soft gentle kisses along Jasmine's neck, making her moan as he kissed, nipped and sucked on that sensitive spot. Jasmine moaned enjoying the feeling of his lips kissing and sucking on her soft flesh. She gasped when he took her small perky breasts into his hands.

At the feeling of her lover massaging them, she closed her eyes, loving her lover's gentle touch. Jasmine opened her eyes and gazed at Koenma while he licked, nipped, and sucked on her hardening pink nipples. Sighing at his gentle touch, she ran her fingers through his wet brown hair.

Finished with playing with his lover's breasts, Koenma trailed soft, warm kisses down Jasmine's chest and stomach. The young demon hunter bit her lip. She felt like she was on fire with burning desire. Oh how she desired for her lover's mouth on her pussy and to ride his cock.

Koenma glanced up at her to see the needy look etched on her pretty face. He gave her a seductive smirk in response and stood up. Jasmine sat down on the plastic stool. With her dark brown eyes sparkling with that naughty gleam the prince loved, she spread her legs for him and said in a needy voice, "Please Koenma."

The prince gladly got down on his knees kneeling before her. He softly kissed her inner thighs. Feeling his smooth lips on that sensitive part of her thigh, Jasmine began to whine, "Don't tease me. Please eat my pussy."

Koenma gave a small chuckle and deciding to give into Jasmine's pleas; he leaned in and gently licked her wet cunt. Jasmine gave a pleased moan in return feeling him lick and suck on her swollen sensitive clit. She gently placed her hands in her lover's thick wet brown locks.

Hot water cascaded over her thin human body. Jasmine shut her eyes and groaned at the pleasure it brought. Feeling Koenma gently slip his tongue inside her, she bit her lip and guided her lover's face closer to her crotch. The prince looked up at her. Oh how he loved seeing Jasmine's face flushed pink with her lovely pink lips formed in such a cute smile as he lovingly pleasured her like this.

Her breathing hitched and her moans grew louder as she felt Koenma's tongue touch her in all the right places. Really wanting to make her cum hard, Koenma gently rubbed her clit with his thumb, rubbing it in several different motions, keeping Jasmine on the edge of orgasm.

"Oh god, oh yes!"

Abruptly stopping his pleasing motions, Koenma slipped his tongue out of Jasmine's pussy and quit his gentle rubbing on her clit. Breathing heavily, Jasmine looked down at her lover with glassy eyes, "W...why did you stop?"

Not responding to her question and just giving her a sly smirk, Koenma went back to work and resumed licking her cunt again. Pulling his head closer, Jasmine cried out as he sucked on her clit and inserted one finger inside her, "Shit! Fuck!"

Her moans, cries and whimpers along with the sound of the shower's running water filled the four corners of her bathroom. Koenma stopped licking and sucking on her clit. Giving her that dark smirk, he slipped a second finger inside her.

For the first time in quite a while, during these heated moments they shared between them, Koenma then began to taunt, "Do you want to cum?"

Jasmine bit her lip. She was so close to cumming, she really wanted her release and she thought it was totally unfair that Koenma was teasing her like this. He didn't do that too often and it was Jasmine who usually did that with him. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Y...yes! Please!"

"Please what my queen?"

Taking in a deep breath, she replied, "Make me cum!"

Finally giving into his lover's demands, Koenma went back to work, licking and sucking on her clit as he pumped his fingers inside her wet cunt. Jasmine tightly gripped onto the plastic bench to keep herself from falling backward as she arched her back.

Her breathing hitched as she felt her oncoming orgasm coming. Curling his fingers, Koenma gently touched the right place that finally sent his human lover over the edge. Jasmine loudly cried out her lover's name in pure orgasmic bliss, "KOENMA!"

Koenma gave her clit one final lick before withdrawing his fingers that were soaked in her juices. He smiled watching Jasmine regain control of her breathing and her heart rate. The young demon hunter opened her large brown eyes, lovingly gazing at her regal lover still feeling the effects of the intense orgasm he just given her.

Koenma licked his fingers clean, "You taste so good Jasmine."

The young demon hunter licked her lips and smiled at him. Finally getting her strength back, Jasmine stood up from the plastic bench. She approached him and pressed her naked body against her inhuman lover's before they shared another hot and passionate kiss.

Koenma wrapped his long arms around Jasmine to hold her closer as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Hot water cascaded over their bodies as their tongues gently caressed each other's. Moments later, they broke their passionate lip lock.

Feeling her lover's erection on her leg, Jasmine looked up at Koenma gazing into his beautiful brown eyes. She gave him a sly smirk saying in a low husky voice as she teased him moving her thigh along his rock hard cock, "Do you want me to ride you now?"

Koenma bit his bottom lip and nodded, whimpering from the pleasure and slight frustration from Jasmine's teasing. She then reached down and gently stoked him moving her hand up and down the length of his cock making him moan. Finding his voice, he responded, "Yes. P...Please...Jasmine. I...I want to feel you. Ahhhh...please."

Still darkly smirking, Jasmine let go of her of lover's length. Koenma eagerly sat down on the plastic bench. Jasmine then slowly walked over to him, smiling eager to start their passionate lovemaking. She wanted his cock inside her now.

Carefully straddling her lover, Jasmine began to tease him by rubbing her wet pussy along his throbbing member. Koenma groaned wanting so desperately to get started, "Jasmine please. Make love to me my queen."

The young psychic wickedly smiled, flashing her slightly crooked teeth, "Well, since you said please."

Giving into his demands, Jasmine slowly sheaved his rock hard cock with her warm wet pussy. She groaned from the slight pleasure it brought her. Feeling her inner muscles adjusting to their union, Jasmine soon began her slow and pleasurable pace.

Koenma gently held onto his lover's small hips as she bobbed up and down on his cock and ground her hips against him. With a gasp, Koenma thrust his cock up into her, trying to meet his lover's pace. Jasmine's breathing hitched feeling the pleasure her lover was giving her.

The lovers wrapped their arms around each other's wet naked bodies wanting nothing more than to be close to each other. Holding Koenma close to her, Jasmine ground her pelvic region against him earning another moan from the man she loved. Moments later as they both tried to pick up their pace, the plastic bench suddenly slipped out from underneath them and knocked Koenma onto his back sending both lovers to the bottom of the bathtub.

The prince groaned a little bit from the slight pain of his backside hitting the bottom of the tub. Jasmine looked over at him with some concern, "Oh my god, Koenma are you okay?"

Glancing up at his human lover's pretty face, he nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"A...are you sure? We can stop if you want to."

The prince chuckled, "Jasmine, I'm okay. Let's continue."

Jasmine sweetly smiled in response. She giggled and nodded, "Okay but, first things first."

The young demon hunter climbed off her boyfriend, withdrawing his cock from her pussy and turned around. She grabbed the now toppled over plastic bench, pulled the shower curtain open, and placed it next to the bathtub before pulling the shower curtain shut again.

Koenma and Jasmine both stood up from their sitting positions. The prince then approached his lover from behind and brought her into his strong arms. He proceeded to kiss the back of Jasmine's neck making the young woman moan.

Gently cupping her small perky breasts in his hands and massaging them, Koenma nipped the sensitive spot on Jasmine's neck. Jasmine shivered feeling his warm breath ghosting her ear and she could feel herself growing more and more aroused when Koenma spoke

in a low darkly seductive voice, "Oh god, I'm still hard. Oh Jasmine, I still want you."

He removed one of his hands from her breast and groped his human lover's ass before slapping it. Jasmine jumped in surprise and gasped in pure delight at his bold action. Breathing heavily she began to beg, "I want you too, Koenma. Please make love to me."

"Yes my queen."

He planted a soft kiss on the back of her head and slowly turned her around. Koenma deeply kissed Jasmine before lifting her into his strong embrace. Jasmine wrapped her legs around her lover's slender waist as he backed her up against the cool, wet surface of the wall and plunged his rock hard uncut cock inside her.

Jasmine broke the kiss and arched her neck back as he began to roughly thrust into her, "Koenma!"

"Jasmine..." He groaned in response setting at a rough but steady pace.

Koenma kissed her neck as he thrust his cock deeper into her. Jasmine let out a loud gasp in pleasure feeling him hitting her sweet spot. The young psychic dug her long fingernails into her lover's shoulder making him grunt and groan at the pleasure the small amount of pain brought him.

"Oh god, Koenma, right there!"

Continuing to oblige to her request, Koenma tightly gripped onto Jasmine's ass, pounding her pussy hard and rough hitting her sweet spot each time. Seeing her face contorted in pleasure, his name escaping from her pink lips, Koenma didn't even think about the rough day he had. The possible meeting with Yomi and Mukuro and the investigation for King Enki was just pushed out of his mind.

Koenma could only think about this moment. This precious time he was spending with the woman he loves with such love and passion being so close to each other. Feeling his orgasm building up, he asked his love, "A..are you close?"

Jasmine, feeling another surge of pleasure, bit her lip and nodded. In response, Koenma gasped as he quickened his pace causing Jasmine's cries and moans to grow louder and lewder. He kissed her neck again as she brought her hand up to his head and buried her fingers in his thick, soft, wet brown hair.

The young demon hunter arched her neck back as her lover licked, nipped, and sucked on that sensitive spot. Jasmine slowly ground her small hips against her lover's as Koenma gripped her ass harder and continued his hard and rough pace.

Breathing deeply, Jasmine moaned desperately begging for her release, "Oh Koenma. I...I'm gonna..."

"Uh, fuck, Jasmine you feel so good."

His warm breath on her ear and hearing his breathy moans finally sent her over the edge. Jasmine felt the familiar and welcoming spasms of her orgasm hit her as she cried out Koenma's name with her climax, "KOENMA!"

Not long after her, the prince's own orgasm came, spilling his cum inside his lover, filling her up, "Jasmine..."

Moments later and coming down from her own high, Jasmine moved her neck back into its normal position. She and Koenma gazed into each other's brown eyes breathing heavily. The prince withdrew his cock from his lover's pussy letting his cum drip out of her.

Jasmine carefully unwrapped her legs from her lover's waist and now standing upright, she still tightly held onto him. She kissed his chest and rested her head on that area, listening to his heartbeat. Looking up at him, she smiled, "Oh Koenma that was amazing. You never made love to me like that before."

Still groping Jasmine's ass, Koenma softly nuzzled the side of her head and responded, "Sorry, I just wanted to be near you my queen. I didn't mean to take my stress out on you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

The young demon hunter chuckled at her lover's assumption, "No you didn't. You didn't hurt me at all, you just gave me such a great orgasm, my body is still feeling the effects of it."

Koenma just chuckled. He kissed her pink lips deeply making her moan into the kiss. They parted seconds later. The water was beginning to get cold at this point and Jasmine looked up at her boyfriend's handsome face before suggesting, "Let's wash each other off. The water is getting cold. Do you have to go back home?"

Koenma thought about it for a minute before replying, "Yeah but, I don't want to."

"Do you want to spend the night?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I would like that."

Parting from their loving embrace, Jasmine picked up her purple loofa and squeezed some of her rose scented soap onto it. While she and Koenma washed themselves off, she then spoke breaking the brief silence between them, "Happy Valentine's Day Koenma. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. School and work has been taking up most of my time."

He softly kissed her shoulders, "That's alright. I didn't get you anything either."

"How about I make it up to you?"

"How?"

Setting her purple loofa down on a ledge, Jasmine smiled, "How about we just watch a movie and I can make you dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful." Koenma gave her a quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too my prince."

 _ **~The End**_


End file.
